


Why Hurt Someone Who Has Done Nothing to You?

by LuckySOB



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Dream!Sans - Freeform, Gen, I just wanted to see how my baby would interact with someone else’s babies, Passive!Nightmare!Sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySOB/pseuds/LuckySOB
Summary: Kanako, a Kitsune girl, explores the forest near her town. While exploring, she find out that on the other side of the forest, (this girl can run.) there’s another village! There she finds a crowd of people and monsters all around a tree with strange looking fruit.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 18





	1. The Crowd by The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this post-apple era. (If you couldn’t tell already by the tags.) There’s no shipping, I just thought everyone’s favourite nighty boi needed another friend.
> 
> Also, also, this Dream and Nightmare don’t need to eat but eat anyway because all the food that Dream makes are great.

Kanako is a very polite and adventurous girl. So today, the place she wants to explore is the woods near her village. The other kitsune in her village say the forest is ‘haunted’ and that ‘anyone who goes there never comes back’! Kanako, also being very stubborn, wanted to go prove them wrong and come back alive. So she packed a couple of things, and left to go explore.

Kanako told herself that if she could survive three-hundred years in that village where other villages and people constantly attacked them, she could survive going in a forest. 

After a few hours of walking, the three-tailed-fox-girl, found a little opening in the woods. Nothing special except a large rock in the middle. So she sat on the rock to take a rest from all the walking, and running she did. At first she only ran because she was so excited to prove to everyone that they were just being foolish.

Kanako’s ears twitched as she heard something nearby, it sounded like people, they were shouting insults, probably to each other. To Kanako, humans were foolish, missed opportunities, seeming as they didn’t live very long. But, happy that there was another civilization other than the ones back home.

The explorer started running towards the source of the noise, there she found a pretty looking tree with strange apple’s and a crowd of people, humans to be exact. Yelling at someone, she then wait a couple minutes to regain some energy to turn into her human form.

“Finally, done!”

“Now time to see what’s going on!”

Kanako, back at home, didn’t have many friends. Despite how politely, or friendly, she acted, nobody wanted to be her friend. Or, more of she didn’t want any friends. But tomatoe tomato, same thing to her.

The now ‘human’ Kanako, walked over to the crowed and after many, ‘excuse me’s’, she said, she saw a skeleton? That was weird, everyone was chanting ‘demon’ at him, but he looked like a skeleton. That’s when she remembered that these were humans around her, not kitsune’s. After realizing that those were insults being thrown at this skeleton, she decided to do something.

Run.

There was NO way, Kanako was going to do something like that. Kanako always hated confrontation, so she would get the help of somebody else whenever something like that happened. Kanako didn’t know where she was running, she was just running. Until she bumped into something yellow.

“Oh my! Are you okay?”

She looked up and saw a yellow skeleton, she felt so warm around him.

“Uhm, yes thank- Wait! Do you have a friend dressed in purple!?”

“Oh! Yes I do! Are you his friend?!”

“Oh, I don’t know him, but please! Follow me!”

Kanako took the yellow skeleton’s arm and started running.

“Wha- wait!”

Dream couldn’t believe that this was a human, firstly, he hadn’t seen her around in the village, secondly, she ran at an un-human-like speed. Not too fast to the point it would make him wanna puke, but fast enough to be considered, ‘not human’.

“Uhm, excuse me! But it’s kinda rude of you to just. Uhm. Pull me away like that...”

“Sorry, but something bad’s happening.”

“Wait- T-to Nightmare?! What’s happening to him?!”

Kanako ignored the yellow skeleton’s concern and continued to run back to the place she saw the purple skeleton being beat-up and insulted. After a little while, Kanako got way to tired to keep running, and running. So she stopped to take a break.

“A-Are we here?! Is Nightmare hurt?!”

“I... I’m going to... Asume that Night-... Nightmare’s the skeleton... I saw getting...”

“G-Getting what!? Hurt?!”

Kanako didn’t respond. She just pointed.

“Over... Over there-“

Kanako didn’t even finish her sentence, Dream just ran towards the direction she pointed at, he turned the corner and he was out of her sight. Even though Kanako would most likely pass out if she ran, she ran anyway because she wanted to see what the little skeleton would do, he seemed concerned, so this should be entertaining.

After finally catching up to the small skeleton, she saw, a beat up purple skeleton, a crowd of people and an angry skeleton. Kanako listened as she could hear a whole lot of ‘sorry!’s’ and a whole lecture. She wasn’t able to hear the whole lecture, mainly because she was trying not to pass out from exhaustion, and because she came late.

She couldn’t hold her form anymore and just accepted the fact that people would probably call her a demon too, Kanako then passed out on the ground in exhaustion.

When the kitsune-girl woke up, she found herself laying on a tree, she looked up and saw a both the skeletons. The yellow one was concerned, but sighed in relief after she looked up. While the other one was suspicious looking, and switched between looking at her and the yellow skeleton.

“Oh lord! I thought you were dead!”

The yellow skeleton jokingly said as Kanako smiled in response. Kanako suddenly realized that she couldn’t feel her ears, was she still in the human form? No. She turned back when she passed out. Maybe her magic transformed her back before anyone noticed her.

“Hey! You there?”

Kanako suddenly blinked rapidly as someone was trying to catch her attention. It was the purple skeleton, and, his wounds were gone? Oh, right, monster magic.

“Well, my name is Dream, and this is my brother, Nightmare!”

Nightmare waved at her, although despite his friendly looking appearance, he didn’t seem very welcoming. While on the other hand, Dream seemed like an angel. She didn’t know why she felt that way around them, they looked practically identical other than their clothes and the crown-looking-things on their head.

“Oh, my name is Kanako, nice to meet you two!”

“Anyway’s I have to go!”

Kanako got up and dusted herself off, she was about to say goodbye before Dream said.

“Wait! I forgot something!”

“Forgot what?”

“I forgot to thank you, for telling me that my brother was getting hurt.”

Nightmare looked at Dream with a surprised look, then to her.

“Uh- Uhm, thank you... For... Telling Dream.”

Kanako smiled and waved goodbye to the two brothers as she ran off.


	2. Does This Make Us Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanako tries be-friending Nightmare. Does she be-friend him successfully? I dunno, that’s for you to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little heads up, Kanako’s village is a ‘Japanese styled village’ but she doesn’t wear kimono’s, she wear dresses. (Japanese dresses are adorable.) But everyone in her village speaks English, except the few bilingual kitsune there.

Kanako came back and all the other kitsune where taken back by the fact that she came back alive with only a couple scratches. When asked what was in the forest, she lied and said that there wasn’t much except tree’s and other animals. The concept of normal animals freaked Kanako out, considering she is part animal. To be more specific, fox. But that’s besides the point. She was going to go visit the skeleton brothers that she met, she also made some food and bought some ingredients that were grown there, and only there.

She then packed everything in a bag and snuck out into the woods. If she was seen going back in there, someone would definitely ask to come with her or ask why she was going back in. She then ran all the way back to the opening she found, she didn’t think she’d be so happy to see a rock until today.

Kanako ran out of the woods and hid behind a house to transform into her human form, she just needed to catch her breath, running non-stop through a forest is tiring. She must’ve made a bit too much noise, because she heard foot steps coming near her.

Panicking, she quickly transformed into her human form and turned around slowly, there she was met with a skeleton, it was Nightmare! She quickly smiled and was about to say something until she was interrupted.

“Oh! Nightmare, nice to see you agai-“

“Are you here for Dream?”

“What? No, I’m here for both of you!”

Nightmare, thinking she was lying, went back to the tree as Kanako followed.

“I know you’re just here for my brother’s apples and aura.”

“For his what?”

“Don’t act dumb, I’m sure you’ve heard of my brother’s apples and are just trying to get close to him to eat them.”

Kanako hated confrontation, and right now, despite it not being her who doing the confrontation. She hated the situation, holding back tears, she just turned turned back and sat down, a couple feet away from the tree, back facing both Nightmare and the tree. She took out a small box of food called ‘bento’ and ate from it. She could feel Nightmare staring her down, and cautiously watching her.

Kanako hated this, after finding someone who she actually wanted to be friends with, but only for the other person to not want to be friends. So she tried acting friendly and took out another bento from her bag, and slowly slid it over to Nightmare. She was afraid that she would start crying if she looked him in the eyes, so she just looked down while sliding it.

Nightmare refused to eat it, it wasn’t Dream’s food. And he didn’t even need to eat anyway, he just ate Dream’s food because it tasted good. For all he knows, she could have drugged it so that it would make him fall asleep and then she would steal an apple!

But Nightmare looked at Kanako, she was still looking down. He could feel her sadness, and the hope that she had for Nightmare to take the bento. Sighing, Nightmare took the bento and looked at it.

“How do I eat this?”

Kanako looked up at the skeleton, and widely smiled.

“Here! You use these!”

The girl handed Nightmare chopsticks from her bag.

“How much can you fit in there?”

“A lot.”

Nightmare took the chopsticks and tried eating with them, but not know how to eat with them, he quite obviously failed. Kanako laughed as she showed Nightmare how to eat properly with them.

After the short lesson, Nightmare knew how to somewhat use the chopsticks. It wasn’t perfect, but the food was decent. Kanako didn’t even bother to continue eating her food, she just stared at Nightmare while he ate. Nightmare found that a little creepy, but she wasn’t doing anything wrong, so he just continued eating.

Dream had come back to see that Nightmare was with Kanako, he couldn’t believe it! Nightmare was making a friend! He was so happy for him, the guardian ran towards the tree and greeted them both.

“Hello you two!”

“Oh, hello brother!”

“Hello to you too, Dream!”

“Here I made something for you.”

Kanako handed Dream a bento and, of course, he asked.

“What’s this?”

“It’s called a bento, here, you eat it with this!”

Kanako handed over chopsticks to Dream and taught him how to use them. Despite Dream getting everything she said, he was’t great with them. Still, she was happy that he was trying to use them. She then went back into her bag as Nightmare was questioning how much that bag was holding. The girl took out a fruit they had never seen before, she brought it specifically just to impress them. 

“Taa daa!”

“Whoa, I’ve never read about that before.”

“I’ve never seen it, and trust me, this town has some weird stuff in it.”

Kanako giggled as she succeeded in impressing them.

“It’s a fruit from my village, it’s only grown around spring and summer though.”

“So you do come from another village!”

Kanako looked at the yellow skeleton and was smiling even wider, something about him just made her smile. It wasn’t love, it was most likely happiness or something. Love was a whole other ride. A scary ride, that’s for sure.

Kanako then looked up.

“Oh! It!s getting late I need to head home!”

“Wait, you said you live in another village? How to you get here so fast?”

Kanako stared at Nightmare as she said.

“Uhm, I have my ways.”

“Anyway, here! You two can keep the fruit!”

Kanako put the fruit down on the ground and ran off.

“Wait! You forgot your- Ah forget it...”

“I can’t believe you made a friend Nightmare! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	3. Suspicion and Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Dream’s first impression of Kanako, Nightmare doesn’t believe that she’s human. So he takes matters into his own hands and try’s to figure out as much as he can about Kanako.

It was a pretty normal day, Nightmare was waiting for his brother by the tree of feelings. Ever since that human girl, Kanako came, Nightmare had his suspensions. She was really nice to him, something he thought nobody but Dream could do. And, Dream had recently told him what she did the first time they met. Once he was told about her, ‘un-human like speed’ Nightmare was regaining his suspension of Kanako.

Nightmare was reading books that Dream got for him. After finishing one of the books, he found one titled ‘different levels of monsters, and their species’. The title made him curious, when it said ‘different levels of monsters,’ did it mean LV? Although, if Kanako wasn’t human, and was actually monster, that would explain a lot.

Nightmare opened the book and started to read it, a table on contents, and hey look! Pictures! Nightmare wasn’t a huge fan of picture books, but it was paragraphs, notes and pictures all put together. It was as if someone was studying monsters, and made it look like a book, or something.

He was reading a lot, and learnt that the book’s title wasn’t talking about LV. It was sort of like a different ‘tier’ of monsters. The one’s that him and Dream were, skeletons, were tier 1 monsters. It was sort of cool, although technically they weren't actually skeletons. According to this book, they were ‘fire ball babies’. He hated the name, it made them sound like literal children, by this point him and Dream were at least a hundred years old.

Besides that, he finished the tier 1 and tier 2 chapters, and was about to start reading about tier 3 monsters, until Dream stopped him.

“Brother?”

“Brother!”

Nightmare couldn’t help but be startled.

“Sorry, brother. You weren't responding to me.”

“It’s okay, Dream. Do you want something?”

“Yes, actually! I wanted to ask you a question!”

“What’s your question?”

Nightmare watched his brother sit down beside him, face towards him and ask.

“Have you seen your friend, Kanako, recently?”

“No, she hasn’t come back in a while.”

Dream let out a tired yawn, Nightmare didn’t know why he went into town so much. At first he thought Dream was just getting food to cook. Despite them not needing food, they ate it anyway, well, just Dream’s food. They weren’t comfortable with eating other people’s food. Mostly him, Dream was more comfortable eating other people’s food, he didn’t want to turn down gifts. Mainly because he never had the heart to.

It had been about two months since Kanako disappeared, did Nightmare scare her off? He didn’t mean to, he was just protecting his brother. The only thing him and Dream had to remember her by was the fruit she left behind. It was strange, he didn’t remember her giving a name to it. So he just called it ‘the Kanako fruit’. Weird, he knew, but what else was he going to call it? He wouldn’t dare eat it, he had no idea what it could do to him. Plus, he wanted to finish the book he was reading.

There were multiple different books on each different tier of monster there was. One for the first tier, one for the second tier, and another for the third tier. He finished the first and second one within a few hours, since he could read pretty fast, something he was proud of. It took longer to read the third one, mainly because he had no idea how to explain why he wanted that specific book.

How was Nightmare going to explain the reason on why he wanted that book? He couldn’t just say ‘because Kanako seems weird to me, so I’m reading books to find out about her.’ He thought Dream would disappointed that he can’t trust his new friend. He didn’t consider himself and Kanako as ‘friends’, to him she was just some girl who came twice to him and his brothers tree. But she was also the girl who told Dream about his bullies, he was afraid to tell Dream, in fear the bullying would just get worse.

After a bit of brainstorming, he came up with a solution! He would just tell Dream that he was curious about all the different types of monsters, considering that the two brothers were the only of their type in the village. So that way, Dream wouldn’t be suspicious of Nightmare. So he woke up his brother, who was sleeping on their mother’s branches. And asked him his question.

“Brother?”

“Yes, do you need something, Nightmare?”

Dream woke up, clearly tired. Clearing the concern as to why Dream was tired and sleeping in their mother’s tree so early in the morning. He just asked;

“When you go into town, can you please get a book about tier three monsters?”

“Okay...”

Dream then fell back asleep, he didn’t even question Nightmare as to why he wanted the book! Nightmare was more concerned then he was before, but just decided to move on with his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I’m still slowly developing this story, and I have a pretty good idea on how I want it to be. So I’ll just be adding my head cannons along the way. (Along with other OCs)


	4. Destroyed Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The now older Kanako, goes to re-visit the place where she made her first friends. The thing is, she doesn’t know that they’re alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that in the first chapter I said ‘post-apple era’. Yeah, I have to excuses. But now we’ve cut to the actual post-apple era. (We were in the pre-apple era.)
> 
> Also Kanako’s older, she was two-hundred (kitsune live pretty long). Now if you add four hundred you get six hundred. Why am I explaining Kanako’s age to you like this? Because I can.

It had been a couple hundred years after Kanako met the two brothers. Back then she was younger, and a little irresponsible. But now, she was six-hundred years old. She had signed up for an over glorified club, the government of her society. She had failed in becoming ‘#1’ but was invited to become ‘#2’. Simply because the new leader saw something in her. To fit up to standards, she became more formal with everything, she trained as hard as she could, and most importantly, she got a special ability.

At first, she gave it the name ‘all seeing eyes’ because the ability would give her a, very powerful, third eye temporarily. But she learnt that there was another ability with that name, and now her ability was back to nameless. She was to stubborn to give it a new name, childish, she knew. 

She wore a new outfit, a light yellow t-shirt with baggy sleeves. And a cape that she would wear as a skirt. The cape was purple, and she would either, wrap it around her waist with red cloth, or wrap it around her shoulders like it’s meant to be worn. Underneath she wore black thigh-high socks, and shorts of the same colour. She never really wore shoes, she liked running around bare-foot. Although it would definitely hurt every now an then.

Kanako was walking around town, she was getting food from the market. She picked up a fruit, a fruit that was only grown there, in her town. She had grabbed it and stared at it for a while before getting thrown back into reality;

“Hello? Miss Kanako, are you okay?”

“Huh- wha- oh, my apologies, I was just... examining this fruit.”

“Oh, well, okay! Are you gonna buy it?”

“Yes, that would be delightful.”

Kanako gave the kitsune some gold, and left. She knew exactly why she had stared at it, it was because the fruit that she was holding in her hand was the same type of fruit she gave to her very first friends all those years ago. By the time she had finished remembering about her old friends, she was back home. It was a lot bigger than her old place, but she got used to it. 

As soon as she walked by the gates of her house, they opened and then closed behind her. When she walked into the house she was greeted by all of her ‘co-workers’, and, I guess she could also call them friends. They greeted each other, reminded Kanako that today was her ‘off-day’ and continued on with their day’s.

The seven-tailed kitsune lady was heading to her room, the bag of various foods still in her hand. She opened the door to her room, and placed the bag down. She then grabbed the fruit and reminded herself of why she stopped visiting them.

The reason why she stopped visiting them was because she knew, that if she continued to live hundreds of years while they didn’t. She wouldn’t have forgiven herself for making friends who would die so quickly. She didn’t want to inform the other kitsune of her leaving again, so she climbed out her window and jumped down, roof by roof, to the walls surrounding the large house, despite being big enough to be called a ‘mansion’ or a ‘palace’, she called it a house. Why? Just because all the other titles for the house made her think she sounded like one of those ‘rich women’ who leech off of people for money.

She turned away from the house and climbed over the wall, it was a lot higher than she thought, so she hurt herself while climbing down. That didn’t stop her from running, sure it hurt, but to her, memories were more important. After finding the little opening with the rock on it, she remembered what it first felt like to her when she found this place. The rock was now covered in moss, the tree’s were taller. So taking everything in, she expected to hear the sounds of the new generation of town’s people. But all she heard was nothing.

Worried for the town, she hid behind one of the nearby houses and scanned the area. Nothing. She walked into plain sight, and there were no people, no monsters, she looked towards the area of the tree and saw that it had been destroyed. Kanako walked up to the now destroyed tree, and sat in-front of it. She had never sobbed so hard in her entire life, even though she only knew them for a while, the two twins held a special place in her heart as her very first friends.

She hidden’t noticed that she fell asleep, until she woke up. She had woken up to a familiar feeling, the same feeling she felt when she was around the twins. After realizing she was in the presence of one of the two brothers, her head shot up as she was greeted by an old friend.


	5. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanako witnesses one of Dream and Nightmare’s battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for not writing in months. But, hey! I’m back and somewhat alive!

Kanako had woken up to a feeling she only ever felt around the two twins, more specifically, Dream. After she could feel Dream’s aura, the kitsune lady’s head shot right up. It was 100% Dream, she was about to say something until the guardian beat her to it.

“Why, hello! My name is Dream. May i ask what you’re doing here?”

“I—.”

Kanako cleared her throat, wanting to keep her calm and collected speach. 

“My name is Kanako. It’s nice to see you, as of what i was doing here—.”

She paused, remembering why she was standing here, and who the monster in front of her was. She had focused solely on staying calm that she forgot that the monster she was talking to was her old friend!

“Wait, your name is... Dream?”

“Yes? Why do you ask?”

Kanako couldn’t believe it, Dream forgot about her! Feeling slightly disappointed that he didn’t recognized who she was, the kitsune quickly responded with; 

“Do you not... Remember me?”

The guardian could feel how disappointed she was, if she really was someone he met, how come he couldn’t remember her? The yellow skeleton was then interrupted by the presence of another being. He knew exactly who it was, Dream hastily summoned his bow and scanned the area.

Kanako hadn’t realized that there was another being there until the being attacked. She was hit with... Paint? She opened her eyes and shook off most of the paint, re-directing her vision to the culprit.

The attacker was a friendly looking skeleton who’s weapon was a large paintbrush. He wore baggy overalls that weren’t worn properly (but who is she to judge, she wears a cape as a skirt.). The thing that stood out to her was his sash of paints in small vials that were in rainbow order, with heart lids.

The kitsune was about to start fighting until she heard Dream sigh in defeat;

“Well, i guess that’s what i get for letting my guard down.”

The artist let out a chuckle and then directed his gaze to Kanako.

“Oh? Why who could you be?”

The artist didn’t seem like much of a threat, and all he did was splash paint on her, so she responded.

“My name is Kanako.”

“My name is Ink!”

The artist smiled and then stopped;

“Wait, what were we talking about?”

“Ah, don’t mind that, Ink always forgets things!”

The kitsune stared back at Dream and nodded, she didn’t really know how to respond. It went silent, until the sound of screaming could be heard in the distance.

“Blue!”

The two skeletons said, with a whole bag full of worry. They started running towards the source of the scream as Kanako followed.

“What’s going on?”

Kanako quickly caught up to them and was trying her hardest to keep the same running speed as them, seeing as they were running extremely slow for her standards.

“Our friend is getting attacked, we know who might be the cause of it so you shouldn’t intervene.”

The yellow skeleton quickly responded to her as she stopped and watched as they continued running. She wanted to listen to Dream, she really did, but one of her jobs is to keep her people safe, and despite this definitely not being one of her people, she still couldn’t just stand and watch.

She ran right up to them, which started them at how fast she was running. She picked both of them up, and continued running.

“Wha— what are you doing!?”

“I’m helping.”

“But i said it was dangerous! The person leading the attack right now is a highly dan—.”

Before Dream could finish his sentence, he realized that they were right there. His soul dropped as he realized who this lady was, it was her! Kanako! Quickly putting that aside, the two skeletons jumped right to the battle and started defending their friend, who was mind you, dealing with them pretty well for a surprise attack.

Kanako had looked to the people who they were facing, one, two, three... No, six monsters all there, and that small blue skeleton was still standing! She looked at who she presumed was the leader of the ambush, she felt a wave of negativity coming from him, it felt similar. Was it? Well if Dream was alive then surely Nightmare was too, right?

They hadn’t seemed to notice Kanako as they were to focused on the battle, so she took this opportunity to quickly hide between the ruins of houses from hundreds of years ago.

“Well look who decided to show up. Hello, brother.”

So she was right! That monster was nightmare! But, it didn’t look like him... He looked cold and terrifying. Not to mention he was covered in a black, goop like substance with tentacle like things on his back. Nothing like how he was back then...

Kanako continued to hide and watch the battle, finally listening to Dream’s advice. Although she could’ve sworn that Nightmare looked her way. 

It was hours upon hours of endless fighting and clashing. Both sides had retreated, the kitsune had decided that she should get back home. So she checked for anyone, stood up and turned around, but not before being stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that’s the end, i left you on a slight cliffhanger, you’re welcome.


	6. Home or Justice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanako is invited to assist her new group of friends in battles, however, if she agrees she’ll never be able to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how bad all of these chapters are, but like, i’m always writing these at like 11pm. So it’s pretty much my fault.

Kanako had decided it was time to go home, so she stood up and turned around. However, a familiar skeleton stopped her.

“Oh, hello Dream! Do you need anything?”

Dream paused to think, and then spoke up.

“Yes, I do need something.”

Kanako faced her ears towards Dream as if to tell him she’s listening. The guardian spoke up again;

“I want to talk to you.”

The kitsune lady’s eyes widened a bit;

“Sure, what is it?”

“This is more of a question, but. Did you, 400 years ago... Visit me and my brother at out tree?”

Kanako, through her calm and collected stature, was beaming, and Dream could tell (he is the guardian of positive feelings!). 

“Why yes, yes i did.”

Dream smiled at her positivity. But then remembered that Kanako probably had somewhere to be right now.

“Ah! I’m so sorry! You should get back home!”

“Oh, I guess I should. It was nice seeing you again, Dream!”

Kanako started running off and the skeleton waved goodbye. He then teleported to where Ink and Blue were, at Ink’s house.

———————————————————————————

Kanako was so happy! She met Dream again and saw Nightmare! She was to distracted by her thoughts that she bumped into multiple tree’s and tripped over a few roots. So her face was covered in dirt and scratches. Not caring much about it she eventually made it back to her home. Kanako was about to walk over to the front gates, but then remembered that she left without saying, so everyone else would be confused by her entrance.

Brainstorming a couple of ideas, she came up with one that was highly dangerous, but it was the one that had the highest chance of working. Kanako then proceeded with her plan, she climbed up a tree, and stared at the wall protecting her house.

“Well, it’s now or never!”

The kitsune then catapulted herself off of one of the tree’s branches and successfully landed on the top part of the wall. Silently celebrating at the fact she didn’t die or get hurt, she then jumped to the roof, which she almost failed at since she was so exhausted.

Kanako proceeded to walk as silently as she could to her bedroom window. Setting her hands on the window, she opened it but was very careful when stepping in, as everything seemed to be louder at night, the window she opened made a loud noise while opening. She held her breath, closing the window behind her. The kitsune lady then let out the air in a sigh of relief and then went to her closet to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is chapter is short, don’t have much motivation left in me. :P


	7. End

Heyyy so uhh. I’ve pretty much left the Undertale Fandom. But! I’m in the Obey me! Shall we date? Fandom. It was great going on this writing adventure with you all!

Edit: so it’s been like, ten hours. I’m back in the fandom. Guess i’m in two fandoms now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! (Even though this is just a trashy fic I thought of at like, 1am)


End file.
